Rest For The Wicked
by Elizabeth Kimball
Summary: Kol Mikaelson wasn't the only vampire who knew the truth about Silas. Meet Veronika Salvatore. What will happen when she returns to Mystic Falls to put a stop to her brothers? When TWO Mikaelson brothers fall for her? when she threatens the love of her brothers life? OC/Kol OC/Klaus
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the large doorway, head cocked. Why wasn't I allowed to go in? this is after all _my_ home. My forehead scrunches. I had tried to open the door and go inside but...there was a barrier. Now usually this only happened at houses that I wasn't invited into, but I was invited into this one. Which led me to the conclusion that my repulsive brothers had signed it over to someone else.

Inhaling, I closed my eyes and focused all my senses.

_Three Heartbeats_

_All of them asleep_

_One female_

_Two male_

So my brothers did still live here. The female must be the Doppleganger, Elena Gilbert. Not a surprise. My anger flared and I let out a tearing growl, slamming my black heal against the door, sending it flying off its hinges with a loud bang.

You must be curious as to why I'm so angry, and why I'm so willing to break my family's door down. Well let me start from the beginning.

* * *

_My name is Veronika Salvatore, I was raised with my two brothers, Stefan and Damon. We were a happy family, life was good, I hated corsets, and my brothers were growing into fine young men. Then one day a women showed up in town._

_Katherine Pierce, or more widely known as Katerina Petrova. She was beautiful and playing the part of an innocent heroin. Lucky for me, she wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. While she drank from my brothers, seduced them, and used them, I dug around. Using my fathers access to the council's archive after dark and hunting down anyone and everyone who would recognize the name Katherine._

_Katherine was a vampire, it didn't take long to figure that out. She was tainting and ruining my brothers. It took me a year or so to get a hold of him, but I made a connection from her to Elijah Mikaelson. I didn't know what I was doing. _

_I contacted him and he came to my rescue. Though he was after Katherine, he and I bonded while he observed her intentions, and tried to figure out what he would do with her. In exchange for my information on Katherine's wereabouts, I had him change me. Like him. Into a vampire. Now I know what you're thinking, she's such a hypocrite, but I'm really not. _

_I became a vampire in order to protect my family, but that didn't last long. My father found out about vampires, I overheard his plans to capture them all, and store them in the Tomb. So I was forced to flee. I left Elijah a note, and took off._

_Not too long later I heard of the two Salvatore vampires running amock, The Ripper being one of them. I tracked them down and tried to talk to them, but they both had their humanity off. Once Lexi, another vampire, showed up to fix them, I left again._

_After a couple centuries of wandering and meeting people, I came across a group of witches in Detroit, they were travelling to connect to some other witches, and one male vampire. They refused to give me his name, just that he was in fact related to Elijah. The topic of conversation the entire way there was a man named Silas, they were telling story's of a witch who had 'put down' this Silas who wanted to be Immortal and was much too powerful. I cannot divuldge all the details, but Silas was someone that was not to be played with._

_That's why I'm back in Mystic Falls, I'd overheard how The Petrova Doppleganger had become a vampire and now the entire town of Mystic were off on a wild goose chase to prepare some kind of ritual in order to extract the cure from Silas's numbed body. Doing so would wake him up, and therefor unleash hell on Earth._

_In the words of a friend_

_"I happen to like Earth just the way it is"_

* * *

After a few more minutes of them not waking up, I sped over to a handfull of pebbles and picked them up. Within seconds I was flinging them rapidly, breaking every piece of glass I could hit, from windows, to vases in the hall.

"Klaus if this is your idea of being funny, I'm not laughing" Damons voice echoed throughout the house and towards me, and despite my anger, my heart grew a small fire of warmth. I stomped it out as soon as it had caught wind.

His eyes met mine and I could feel the tension in the air.

"Nikki?" He breathed, his voice shaking.

By now Stefan had come downstairs followed by...her. I refused to meet her eyes. If I did I'd surely kill her on spot. She was worse then Katerina, at least Katerina owned up to it.

"Veronika?" Stefans voice sounded just as shocked, only louder.

"Skip the family reunion, I have a bone to pick with you" I drawled, my voice laced with boredom and edged with venom. Stalking forward I narrowed my eyes and stared at Damon.

I let out a breathe before my entire body convulsed in rage, my fangs barred, veins popping, and glare fixed on the three of them.

"YOU SIGNED AWAY OUR HOUSE TO A WANNABE KATHERINE!"

Stefans faced drooped guiltily and he stared at the floor. _Good _I thought to myself _don't deny it. _Damon was still kind of staring at me in shock.

"NOT ONLY THAT, BUT THE TWO OF YOU ARE PLAYING KEEP AWAY WITH H-"

"Excuse you!?" Wannabe Katherine gasped and glared at me, her own face fanging out. She shot towards me, in what I suppose she thought to be a graceful fashion, and attempted punch me. Catching her fist, I snapped it, and grinned as her screams echoed around us. Flipping her around I gripped either side of her neck.

_Crack_

_Thump_

"ELENA!"

Damon shot forward, cradling her unconcious form. Bitch deserved it.

"You don't understand, there's a cure" Damon hissed at me as if I didn't know.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" My voice was octowaves higher then any human could ever hope to go "I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOU GIVE UP THIS SILLY IDEA! YOU ARE IGNORANT. ALL OF YOU. SILAS WILL UNLEASH HELL ON EARTH"

By now I sighed raggedly, this was all happening so fast, and the two were having trouble reacting to it.

"I love you both, but if this keeps up, you risking your lives for her, willing to sacrifice the world for someone toying with you, I will **not** hesitate to put the bitch down"

With one last look at the two I left, leaving them to ponder over there next step

* * *

Once I figured I was far enough away from The Boarding House, I whipped out my cell phone, dialing the one person who I knew for sure would be able to find me a place to stay in the mean time.

_"I need a favor"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Just in case, Veronika, is pronounced Veronica, its just spelled differently. I'd also like to thank the following.**

**Shilocoulter: I can't give you any spoilers but just know your review made me smile. Also, your username, Shilo, is that from repo the genetic opera? if its not feel free to ignore me :3**

**and Dchips.**

"Veronika Salvatore, well isn't this a surprise"

Elijah's familiar voice makes my heart warm and I find myself smiling, he's always been there for me when I needed him. To be honest I was closer to him then I was to my brothers, I think.

"Always a pleasure Elijah"

"Indeed it is"

"Well, to be blunt, I need a favor"

"Always quick to the point" I roll my eyes fondly.

As I speak, my eyes scan the area. I'm inside the local pub, Mystil Grill or something like that. Its full of humans but not just that, Vampires and Witches as well. A blonde cheerleader is glaring at me from the pool table, and an obvious Bennett witch is looking with narrowed eyes.

"What can I help you with this time, miss Salvatore?"

"Hush Eli, I'm in Mystic Falls"

"While I would if you were to ask, I do not wish to travel back to that city"

"I can see why, but no. I need a place to stay while I'm here"

I drop my gaze down to my nails, the black pain already chipping. Elijah had hundreds of homes in hundreds of places, the idea that he wouldn't have one in a Town he spent so much time in?Ridiculous.

"Fine. I will give my eldest brother a call" his voice sounds reluctant and annoyed.

"What was his name again? There's Kol, and Finn's recently joined the deceased, then Rebekah, what was the others name?"

"Niklaus, give me some time. There is a bar inside the town called The Mysti-"

"The Mystic Grill" I supply and running my fingers through my slightly tangled black locks.

"Ah, well. Wait there. I will have my brother stop by and lead you to his home"

"Goodbye Elijah" My voice is teasing and light, something i can't help be around him. Elijah's always been so kind to me, I've grown very very fond over him over the decades, he was my brother in more ways then one.

"Goodbye Veronika"

My cell phone clicks shut and I twirl the spinning round chair, facing the bar tender. He's cute for a human, not my type of course, but he seemed like the good football quarterback who dates the cheerleader but still helps when someones in trouble. He stares at me with tired blue eyes.

"Hello" I chirp happily and tilt my head, staring up at him, making sure to flutter my eyelashes a bit. He smiles back kindly.

"Hey, I'm Matt. Can I get you something to drink?"

My smile brightens even further as I catch blondie eavesdropping, this was probably her ex or her current boyfriend.

"Well, Its lovely to meet you Matt! I'm Veronika, and could I have a bottle of vodka?"

His eyes widen and his brow furrows, his pink mouth dropping open a bit.

"So early? Its only.." he glanced up at a clock "three o'clock in the afternoon"

My eyes turn up, amusement dancing through me.

"Vodka" I paused and bit my lip "burns, and its hard to focus on other things when you're burning"

He turns his head and slowly smiles, his eyes calculating, obviously trying to figure me out. None the less, he turns and heads to the back room. I can hear him pouring the glass, and smell the vervain he spikes my drink with.

"You know, blondie, its very very rude to listen in" I hiss in a low voice, making sure no human could hear me.

When Matt returns and slides the bottle down the bar, I quickly grasp it. It reeks of vervain, but none the less, I bring the bottle to my lips and swallow three fiery gulps. My face stays the same as always, and I make sure nobody can tell it burns. Matt seems satisfies and his smile widens, obviously believing that I'm not a vampire. It would seem my acting skills are still 100% in tact.

Though I'm pretty sure that blondie will let him know that I am in fact, a vampire, I don't really care.

"So, what are you doing in Mystic Falls? not to be rude I just um haven't seen you before and its kind of a small town"

"No problem, dear" taking another agonizingly slow sip of the vodka, slowly learning to enjoy the vervain leaving fire in its path down my throat, "I'm visiting my brothers."

His face scrunches up, kind of like how mine does, and I can see him making a mental check list of everyone in town.

"Forgive me I'm being quite rude" big reveal time "my name is-"

I'm surprisngly cut off.

"Veronika Elizabeth Salvatore" a familiar british accent drawls and I feel a body slide behind me.

Matt's eyes seem to buldge out of his head, like in the cartoons, and he stares directly at my bottle of vodka. Niklaus Mikaelson takes a seat directly next to me and he to stares at my drink. Its almost like a game of truth or dare, just without the truth. I do love a challenge.

Niklaus can obviously smell the vervain in my drink and he smirks up at me, those dimples of his showing. Matt's eyes have narrowed into a startling similar glare of blondie. Though now the blonde is no longer staring at me, she's looking from me to Niklaus. Its adorable how the baby vampire thinks she has a chance with an original vampire, though maybe she does. i've only been in the town for what? an hour or two?

My grin stretches in to the familiar Damon Salvatore smirk and I pull the bottle to my lips, taking at least 7 long gulps.

I lick my lips and offer the bottle to Niklaus, he cocks his head and his smirk grows.

"No thank you, lovely, I don't appreciate having my throat scalded"his voice is thick with sarcasm.

"Well, lovely" I pull on the british accent I'd perfected over the years with Elijah "you're no fun" I grin at him teasingly and swallow down the rest of the bottle.

Standing up and walking towards the door, leaving the two to stare at my back, I call out.

"You coming pretty boy? or do I have to wait for blondie to give you head?"

* * *

To say the least, his house was fucking huge, but other then him I don't think anyone else lived here. That's great though, I'm not one for a crowd, I prefer more...intimate gatherings.

It was huge and the minute I entered and saw the ballroom I turned and smiled wickedly at Niklaus. He facial expression was somewhere between grumpy and specualting.

"Don't pout, love, it doesn't suit you" I giggled and gripped his chin, not a second after my finger grazed his skin he had me by my neck, holding me against the wall, his mouth next to my ear. I realize this is a stupid, stupid game. But I never said I was smart.

"If you ever touch me again, I will drive a stake through you heart" his breath is sweet on my skin.

I take a deep breath and belt out a tiny pitch of laughter.

"Kinky, Niklaus, very kinky"

* * *

"Klaus!"

The sound of Damon shouting at the door was quiet over the roar of my music, but I could hear it. Apparently Klaus could too because he sped down the stairs and went to answer the door.

I however was enjoying the ballroom, blasting music, and twirling about. Closing my eyes I let out a breathe and pretended like no one else was here.

Niklaus, followed by four footsteps, alerted me to the fact that my brothers were entering the ballroom.

"What's she doing?"

"Dancing, isn't that right love?"

Niklaus called out and I opened my eyes, blurring towards him and gripping his hand, having the upper hand of surprise I spun him hard and began to dance with him. His footing was graceful none the less.

"What is it brothers?"I drawled, once again resuming to close my eyes, still dancing with Nik.

"What was that crap you pulled back at the house?"

Damon growled next thing I know, I'm no longer spinning around Nik, I'm spinning around him. Damon takes my hand in his and his grip it tight.

"Lucifer is said to have been an angel, before he fell to the depths of hell, something or another like that. Well Silas is the spawn of Satan, he was born in hell, and raised like the devil. You awaken him just to get some pussy, you're really that stupid? then you're not worth the air I breathe"

Just like that I'm tracing Niklaus's jaw, and blurring out of the house.

I'd return later that night when I got tired, but now. I needed a drink

**Authors Note:So I dunno, this is just kind of right after the introduction, Veroniak getting settled, meeting Matt and Niklaus. While her relationship is teasing and raw, the next chapter she will have a scene with Kol. She goes looking for him after a night at the bar and tracks him to the Gilbert house, from there she saves him shh.**


End file.
